


Birthday Party

by deathbysandblk



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: @sunsets-and-socks said: If you're still taking prompt ideas, Neil throwing a small, surprise birthday party for Todd in the cave with the rest of the poets? Thank you!!





	Birthday Party

Todd was very enraptured in his homework when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Having been in his room by himself for so long, he jumped at the unexpected touch.

“Neil, you scared me!”

“I’m sorry, Todd, I wasn’t trying to scare you, I was just wondering if you could help me with something.”

“Can’t it wait? I’m almost done.”

“No, it can’t wait, but I promise I’ll help you with that later.”

“Fine,” said Todd, begrudgingly leaving his homework behind. “What is it you need help with?”

“I need you to put on this blindfold.”

“What? Why? What is this for?”

“You’ll see. Please let me put in on you?”

“Neil, I’m not sure how comfortable I am with that idea.”

“I’ll guide you, I promise.”

Todd sighed. There wasn’t really much point in arguing with Neil. He knew that Neil would not let subjects go and that he would eventually get his way. Neil was like that. He was pushy, but a good kind of pushy. He made Todd want to do more with his life.

Taking Neil’s hand, he took a huge breath before Neil led him to their unknown destination.

“Neil, where are you taking me? It’s been ages!”

“We’re almost there, I promise.”

They walked a little bit longer and then Neil asked him,

“Are you ready?”

Todd nodded and Neil removed the blindfold. They were in the cave, but it was really dark.

“Did you forget to bring a light?” Todd asked. As he had just uttered the last word, lights lit up all across the cave and voices yelled, “SURPRISE!”

Todd was a bit taken aback at first, but then he smiled and said,

“You guys did this for me?!”

“Well yeah! Nobody deserves to spend their birthday alone,” said Neil.

“We’ve got cake-sorry there’s only a couple of pieces, I had to steal it from the kitchen,” said Knox.

“And presents! Don’t forget presents!” Said Charlie.

“Wow, thank you guys,” said Todd with tears in his eyes, “nobody has ever put this much effort into my birthday before.”

“Well sit down! Let the party begin,” said Neil, as he put a homemade crown that said ‘birthday boy’ upon Todd’s head.

They asked Todd what he wanted to do first and he shyly asked,

“May we have cake?”

Knox replied, “of course! You’re the birthday boy and we’ll do whatever you want!”

“Well, within reason,” said Charlie.

This earned a snicker from the group.

Neil enjoyed watching Todd enjoy his first real birthday party.

After cake was done, Charlie got up and said, “and now, the entertainment for the birthday boy!” He got out his saxophone and said,

“I call this one 'Todd Anderson’” before he began to play a beautiful song. At the end of it, Todd applauded louder than anyone.

“PRESENTS TIME!” yelled Neil as everyone put their presents in front of Todd.

Todd was overwhelmed. He’d never had a group of friends that cared about him this much before.

From Meeks, he got a really fancy notebook which Meeks told him was for “whatever he wanted to put in there” to which Neil said, “hopefully more poetry”.

From Cameron, he received socks…no joke, socks. He still smiled politely and thanked him even though that was a pretty crappy gift.

From Knox, he received a bag of candy which looked delicious. “Just don’t let any teacher see that, i snuck out of the school to get the good kind.”

From Charlie, he received a watch. He was hesistant to accept it at first, but Charlie told him he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Oh and Pittsie sends his regards,” said Knox. “He’s sorry he couldn’t make it, but he has a huge essay he put off doing.”

“Speaking of which, we should probably wrap this thing up,” said Charlie. “We’ve all got school in the morning.”

The boys filed out one by one until it was just Neil and Todd left.

“You didn’t really think I didn’t get you a gift, did you?” Asked Neil, walking closer and closer to him.

“I, uh,” Todd stammered, too distracted and confused about what Neil was doing to form a coherent thought.

“Did you have a good birthday?” Asked Neil with his hand now caressing Todd’s face.

“Yes, the best ever,” Todd replied.

“Good,” said Neil and then he was kissing him. Neil broke away with Todd protesting quite a lot.

“Come on, we gotta get back. We can continue this there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Already posted on tumblr (@makeyourlivesextraordinary)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! :D


End file.
